I Will Always Be There For You
by Elvis2392
Summary: (My Version of Shabbat Shalom) When the villian strikes home, Tony is desperate to comfort his emotionally destroyed partner. But how can he help her in a time like this? Will his father help point him in the right direction?


_**. I know that this is a very long one shot but I could not ignore this. So this is my take on Shabbat Shalom and I have Tony's dad in here. Quick question to the NCIS fans: Is anyone having a hard time in not seeing Cote De Pablo's face in the open credits? Just curious. Enjoy Guys!**_

Her screams echoed in his mind as Dinozzo waited next to Mcgee and Gibbs outside the operation room at the hospital. The sight of Ziva cradling her father's lifeless body sobbing and Jackie Vance's bloody body on the floor would always be embedded in Tony's mind forever. Never in his entire career at NCIS had he experienced something like this. Especially to Ziva! He knew damn well that she would blame herself for this, not because of her father being killed but for an innocent woman being caught in an ungodly crossfire. After what seemed like an eternity, a surgeon walked out into the lobby. He didn't even acknowledge the people in the room. Right then, Tony instantly knew that something was wrong. The look of failure in the surgeon's eyes said it all. The doors opened again only this time, it was Leon that stepped out into the lobby. His pace was trance like and his eyes were bloodshot red. Gibbs stepped forward and addressed his friend "Leon?"

Tears spilled out of Leon's eyes as he sucked in a ton of air. "She's dead. My wife is dead Gibbs," gasped Leon as he broke down and lost it all.

_Sweet Jesus no!_ Tony's thoughts screamed in his head. As Mcgee and Gibbs comforted Leon, Tony rushed outside and felt a surge of acid that was about to erupt from his throat. He stumbled over to the trashcan and immediately hurled a night's worth of agony. Once he was done puking, Tony stumbled his way to his car in the parking lot. As he opened the door, he pulled out his phone just to be sure that Sec Nav hadn't tried to call him. Relief came over Tony when he saw that there were no missed calls from Sec Nav, but he was still troubled that no one had heard from Ziva since the shooting. As Tony sat down in his car, he slammed the door shut then pondered on what to do next. His heart was overwhelmed with anger and pain he screamed out "YOU BASTARDS!"

As tears spilled out of his eyes, a wave of pain washed over him. He hated Eli David with a passion but he never raised a hand against him due to his relationship that he had with Ziva. But now that Jackie Vance was dead, this ignited NCIS's lust for vengeance in so many ways. How could they be so callous?! Why did a mother of two children have to die in this bloodshed?! Oh how Dinozzo wished he could've been there to stop the cowardly man from swallowing the cyanide pill and tear him to pieces for what he did to Jackie Vance. But he was only comforting himself with meaningless thoughts. The truth died with the slime rat the minute he sunk his teeth into the suicide pill. Tony wiped away the tears from his eyes, he didn't know what his next move was going to be. He wanted so badly to go to Ziva's apartment and comfort her but he wasn't quite sure if she would let him. For the longest time Tony's feelings grew stronger for her but he didn't know how to express them to her. In this time all he wanted to do was to tell her that he was going to be there for her no matter what. Tony was going to be the shield that she needed, the shoulder to cry on and more importantly he would kill for her. He was going to help her get her revenge at all costs, even if it cost him his badge. Now with her father and Vance's wife killed, this was almost to the point of destroying her for good. In the midst of all this hell and chaos, Tony decided to reach out to the one person who could comfort him and maybe point him in the right direction. He flipped out his phone and scrolled through his contact info and found his father's number. As Tony pressed the button to dial his Dad's number, his heart immediately began to race when it started to ring.

_Ten seconds later…_

"This is Anthony Dinozzo speaking,"

"It's me Dad," Tony replied trying to keep his voice steady.

"Junior! What a surprise!" the old man said enthusiastically.

Tony weakly chuckled "Yeah I guess it is,"

"What's going on?" Dinozzo Sr. asked pleasantly.

Tony took a deep breath and said "Dad something bad happened at work with me today and I really need to talk with you."

Dinozzo Sr. detected pain in his son's voice "Junior? Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously.

"No Dad something horrible happened tonight. Can you swing over to my apartment? I wanna talk with you in person," Tony said in a semi pleading voice.

"Give me twenty minutes Anthony, I will be there in a jiffy," said Dinozzo Sr.

"I'll see you then," replied Tony.

As soon as he hung up, Tony started up his car and drove out of the parking lot into the direction of his home. When he got to his apartment complex, Tony was surprised to see his father's car already sitting in the parking lot. Once he stepped out of the car, Tony looked up at the second floor and saw that the light to his apartment was on. For once in his life, his father was on time meeting up with him. As Tony walked inside the building, his knees became a little bit wobbly. He never had a conversation like this with his father, he wasn't quite sure at how he would react to him telling about the murders of Eli and Jackie. But more than anything, Tony wanted advice from his dad on how to comfort Ziva. As he made his way up to the second floor, Tony spotted his father waiting outside his apartment door.

"Hey dad," Tony replied as he approached him.

His father glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw the tear streaks on his son's face. "God almighty Anthony! What happened?" Dinozzo Sr asked as he hugged his son.

As they unlocked arms, Tony said "Let's go in and I will explain everything,"

Right as they walked inside, Dinozzo Sr's cell phone rang loudly. He shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he asked in a casual voice.

As Tony closed the door to his apartment, the next thing that happened floored the daylights out of him. "Walter now is not a good time. Look, I know I need to come in the bank to set up that safety deposit box but that is going to have to wait!" Dinozzo Sr said loudly.

Tony turned around stared at him with his mouth open. He never heard his dad tell a bank worker off in his life. Come to think of it, Tony could not remember at all the last time his dad told anybody off.

"Listen to me dammit! Walter I don't know if you have any kids of your own, but my son called me up for a family emergency and I am not going to ignore him. Once I am done, I will contact you as soon as I can. Until then screw you and the deposit box!" Dinozzo Sr yelled into the phone and slammed it shut.

As he stood there panting, Tony asked "Dad is this a bad time?"

His father looked at him and said "No son, you're the priority right now."

On the inside Tony swelled with pride, it had been awhile since his father said something to him like that. He then cleared his throat "I'll get us a beer," he croaked. As Tony went to the refrigerator his father sat down at the mahogany coffee table near the window. When Tony came back to the table with a couple of Miller Lites, he sat down in the chair across from his dad.

"A lot happened tonight Dad. I don't know where to start." Tony said sadly.

Dinozzo Sr reached over and took his hand, "I've got time Anthony," he said gently.

"Start from the beginning,"

For the next hour or so, Tony poured out everything that had happened from the day before and ending it with Eli and Jackie's deaths. Dinozzo Sr, never broke eye contact with his son and he did not dare interrupt him. "And Ziva?" he asked.

Tony swallowed "She stepped outside to call Gibbs when it happened," he replied.

"This must be hell for her!" Dinozzo Sr exclaimed.

"And what of Director Vance's wife?" he asked.

Tony wiped a tear from his eye, "She died in surgery not to long ago."

Dinozzo Sr's eyes widened "I am sorry son," he said softly.

"Did she have any children?"

"Yes she has a son and one daughter," replied Tony.

His father shook his head sadly, "No child should ever go through something like this," he said painfully.

Tony nodded in agreement, "Did you guys catch the guy who shot them?" his father asked again.

"Yeah but the bastard swallowed a cyanide pill before we could get anything out of him," Tony replied as he took a sip of his beer.

Dinozzo Sr rolled his eyes in disgust "Fucking coward," he cursed under his breath.

Tony sighed and he glanced out of the window staring into the moonlit sky. Dinozzo Sr looked at his son with curious intent, "Junior? What else is going on?" he asked.

As Tony turned to meet his father's concerned eyes, he blurted out "It's about Ziva dad,"

Dinozzo Sr nodded encouragingly for his son to continue. "Dad, I've known Ziva for seven years working at NCIS. She has come a long way from the moment she set foot here on our soil. A lot has happened within these last two years at NCIS and it seems like it's the traumatic events that bring us closer together. I know it sounds crazy but after we brought Ziva back from Somalia my feelings for her have deepened. But every time I reach out to her she gets into her infuriating ninja mode and puts up a wall. Dad there is so much I want to tell you about her but you wouldn't understand. I am drawn to her in so many ways. Ziva David is the most brilliant, mind boggling, maddening, challenging, beautiful, infuriating, dangerous, and broken woman I have ever met."

In all his years of being a parent, Dinozzo Sr never dreamed of having a conversation about something like this with his son. He regretted not ever being there for Tony ever since his mother passed away from cancer. But now his son was the one reaching out to him in a time of pain and grief. Dinozzo Sr had to be careful about the advice he was about to give to Tony. "Junior it means a lot to me that you called. And words cannot convey how sorry I am for not just you but for all of NCIS," he began carefully but in a kind manner.

Tony's eyes shown with immense gratitude as his father continued, "But if there is one thing that I suck at is giving advice on women. I've always been bad at that, but Anthony if there is one thing that I learned with your mother is to be patient. Give them space, if you don't son it will only make things worse. I'm not saying don't comfort Ziva at all, the poor girl's father was murdered. The first step with Ziva Tony is to let her know that you are always going to be there for her, but the rest is to give her time. Eventually she will come around."

Tony then said "The thing that scares me dad is that she is going to get herself killed if she throws herself at this case like she always does ninety percent of the time."

Dinozzo Sr looked at his son and then asked "Anthony, do you love Ziva?"

The pained look in his eyes gave him the answer he needed. Dinozzo Sr sighed and said "Junior in all my years, I've never heard of one person who has had so much shit happen to them in one night. How is it that you are still standing and how have you not lost your wits?"

"I ask myself those questions ever since I became a cop Dad and yet I still haven't found the answer to them," said Tony as he took a sip of his beer.

Dinozzo Sr lightly chuckled and then said "Son, I may have said some things in the past that I shouldn't have ever since you've become a federal agent. But after tonight I take back all those things I said to you about not becoming a cop. If anything this has transformed you into a great man. NCIS has taught you more things about this sick world than your mother and I could ever teach you."

Tony smiled softly as his father continued "Tony in regards to Ziva, I think you need to come clean about your feelings for her. She needs to hear what you just said tonight to me."

"Dad she hasn't returned any of my calls and I don't think she wants to see anyone," said Tony.

"Junior she needs comforting, if you wait this out Ziva will probably continue to get worse if this drags on," Dinozzo Sr replied in a soothing manner.

"Why don't I bring her over here?"

That immediately snapped Tony out of his trance. Did he hear correctly? His father offering to bring Ziva David over to his apartment?

Tony stuttered "Uh, uh sure," he croaked.

Dinozzo Sr chuckled at his son's reaction "Come on, I'll drive," he replied as he stood up to get the keys out of his pocket.

Tony set his beer down and followed his dad out the door. As they made their way back into the parking lot, Dinozzo Sr said "Just tell me where to go Junior and I'll get us there in no problem."

For the next several minutes Tony navigated his father in the direction of Ziva's place. Once they pulled into the lot of Ziva's apartment complex Tony's heart began to beat faster once they found a parking spot. As Dinozzo Sr turned off the engine, he turned to Tony and saw the fear in his eyes. He patted him on the shoulder "It's going to be okay son. None of this is going to be easy but it will save you a lot of heartache in the future,"

Tony nodded as his father continued "I want to say this before we go in. I know that things haven't always been great with us and I know I missed out on a lot of things in your life. But ever since you became a cop, I have been in absolute awe of you Junior. I'm proud to see the man you've become, and I am glad that you have people like Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, and Mcgee in your life. Those kind of relationships are important in this world. Off all the accomplishments I hear that you've made at NCIS makes me a proud father."

In that moment both of the men's eyes got incredibly watery. For the first time in Tony's life, a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Calling his dad even in the darkest of times was the best decision he ever made. "Has anything that I've said helped you at all Junior?" Dinozzo Sr asked nervously.

"Yes Dad," Tony replied confidently.

"I really mean it, calling you was the best decision I made for tonight. If anything you've given me a better sense of clarity and you've put my mind at ease."

Dinozzo Sr's heart swelled with pride "That's what fathers are suppose to do son," he said proudly.

Right as they were getting out of the car, Tony's stomach growled loudly. Dinozzo Sr looked at him funny "While we're at it I'll order pizza for you two," he replied as he closed the car door.

Tony nodded a 'thank you' to him as they made their way inside. Luckily for them, they did not have to go very far to find Ziva's room. Her room was on the second floor right in front of the stairway. Tony fidgeted nervously as he rapped lightly on her door. The door opened and Tony's heart immediately leaped into his throat. Ziva's hair was plastered on her forehead and her eyes were bloodshot red. Plus, Ziva had not bothered to change her bloodstained clothes that reeked of her father's blood. This was probably the worst he had ever seen her in ages.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Ziva asked hoarsely.

Tony's eyes narrowed "Checking on my partner, to make sure she is alright," he said strongly.

Ziva rolled her eyes "I'm fine," she snapped.

Dinozzo Sr who was standing on the other side of Tony but was out of Ziva's vision said "Ziva, he means you no harm,"

Ziva opened the door even wider and peered around the other side of Tony, "Mr. Dinozzo?" she gasped.

Dinozzo Sr smiled warmly and opened his arms welcoming her into his embrace. "Ah Ziva my darling," he said kindly as he gave her a slight squeeze.

Ziva gratefully returned the embrace but she shot Tony an astonished look. _You brought your dad along? _Ziva mouthed as she hugged his dad. _I'll explain later _Tony mouthed back at her. Once they unlocked arms, Dinozzo Sr gently cupped Ziva's face and said "I am truly sorry for your loss my dear,"

"Thank you, but may I ask what are you doing here sir?"

Dinozzo Sr lightly patted her on the face and said "Anthony was the one that called me Ziva."

Her eyes widened, she never heard of Tony calling his father ever. Dinozzo Sr chuckled lightly "That was the same reaction I had when he called. But Junior was worried about you and he came to me for guidance."

Ziva jumped back in surprise "I appreciate the gesture but I really don't need help from anyone," she replied in a strained voice.

Dinozzo Sr gently took Ziva's hand into his, "My dear, tonight is no time for you to be by yourself. You're grieving, let us help you. Come with us to Junior's place please?" he asked in a soothing manner.

If it wasn't for the fact that Tony had his dad with him Ziva would've said no. But seeing that she wasn't going to be wallowing by herself, she told them "I need to change first."

Tony said "Take your time,"

Ziva went back inside and closed the door behind her. Tony rolled his eyes in frustration at himself. It was as if his father read his mind because he came over to him and patted him in a reassuring manner. "You did fine Junior," he said in a pleasant tone.

It did not take Ziva all that long to change clothes. A few minutes later she changed into some workout pants and a sweatshirt that seemed to blend in with her quite nicely. "Those look good on you," Tony replied trying to lighten the mood.

Ziva nodded a blunt 'thank you' to Tony, then Dinozzo Sr said "I'll order you two some pizza while we're out,"

The two said nothing to each other as they made their way back out to the car. Dinozzo Sr ordered a pizza to be delivered to Tony's place as they drove out of the parking lot. Once they arrived back at the apartment complex, they both made their way inside without making a sound. As they entered Tony's apartment, Dinozzo Sr said "I have some money for the pizza,"

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out 20 bucks to give to Tony. "Thanks dad," said Tony as he took the money his father gave him.

"It's the least I could do for the both of you. After all the hell you went through tonight, you guys needed some attention," Dinozzo Sr said strongly.

His eyes wandered over to Ziva who was sitting on Tony's couch staring aimlessly at the television screen. Tony sighed sadly as he watched his emotionally destroyed partner wallow in her grief. Dinozzo Sr walked over to the couch and sat down next to Ziva. She turned to face him with bloodshot eyes as he gently took her hands into his.

"You are loved here Ziva. Don't be afraid to let him in," Dinozzo Sr said as he motioned his head towards Tony. Ziva swallowed hard and lightly smiled at him.

"My son cares for you my dear. Let him help you."

More tears spilled out of Ziva's eyes as Dinozzo Sr gently kissed her on the cheek. Then he got up and made his way to the door. "Holy shit it's quarter past 10!" he exclaimed as he looked at his watch.

"I gotta hit the road,"

Tony opened the door for his father as he stepped outside. "Be safe dad," he replied casually.

Dinozzo Sr turned to him and said "You too Anthony,"

They both looked at each other for a long time then he said again "You know, your mother would be proud of you son. I know I am."

Tony's heart ached when his dad brought his mom up. He then embraced his father as if this would be the last time to actually see him in person. Dinozzo Sr's grip tightened around him and in that moment he felt fresh tears roll down his face. Once the men separated, Dinozzo Sr wiped the tears away from his eyes and said "We need to meet up again Junior, maybe next time over pleasant terms,"

"I'd like that," replied Tony.

Just then the delivery boy came in the hallway with a box of pizza in his hand. "Pizza for Anthony Dinozzo," he said nervously as he approached the men.

Tony held up his hand and gestured him to bring the pizza to him. As he reached into his pocket to give the money to the boy, Tony asked "How much do I owe ya?"

"$9.94 is your total sir,"

Tony gave the kid the twenty his dad gave him and said "Keep the change kid,"

His eyes widened with shock, "Are you serious?" he asked.

"It's fine kid," Tony replied casually.

Then the kid turned around on his heels and walked rapidly in the opposite direction. "Thanks!" he called as he headed downstairs.

Dinozzo Sr chuckled "You know he'll never forget this delivery,"

Tony nodded in agreement, Dinozzo Sr patted him on the shoulder and said "Goodbye Anthony,"

"Bye Dad, I love ya."

Dinozzo Sr's eyes got a little bit watery "Love you too son," he said softly. Then he headed his way down the hallway towards the stairway. As soon as his father was out of sight, Tony then closed the door to his apartment and set the pizza on the coffee table.

"I've never seen you that emotional with your father Tony."

Tony looked up and saw Ziva standing over at the counter. She had a light smile on her face as she watched him set the table. "You're right, I'm never that emotional with my Dad. But I called him because he needed to know what was going on," Tony replied as he put paper plates out on the table.

"What all did you tell him?" asked Ziva.

"Everything that happened leading up to tonight," said Tony.

"Tony why would you do that? Now that you've told him about my father and the death of Tyler Wilkes who's to say that those monsters won't go after your dad?!" Ziva asked harshly.

"Ziva I have no secrets to hide from my father. And calling him was probably the best decision I ever made for tonight," Tony replied once he was done setting the table.

"Oh and why do you say that?" Ziva asked impatiently.

Tony looked at her with a long, hard look and said "I'm only going to say this once. But I need you to listen to everything before you react,"

Ziva rolled her eyes impatiently as Tony continued "We've known each other for how long, uh seven years? In that time you have changed us in many ways you cannot imagine. It took us a while adjusting you to being part of the team. But we got over the obstacles and look how far you've come. But Ziva I thought you would've learned by now, you're one of us. Why won't you let us help you? If you keep pushing us out like this, you will be heading down a path that I can't turn you away from. Do you have any idea how much I love you Ziva?"

That got her attention right then and there, "What did you say?" she asked painfully.

"I love you Ziva. I know my timing of saying this couldn't suck if it tried but I needed to say this now while I still could. My father told me to come clean tonight and that's what I am doing now. Ziva David you can threaten me, beat the hell out of me however you want to do it, but I am not going anywhere. I am gonna stand by your side and fight for you till my last breath. I will be your shield and your protection no matter how much crap life throws at us. Whatever you need and want Ziva I will help you get it. And if you care about me or any of us Ziva, you wouldn't shut us out completely." Tony said in a passionate but strong tone.

Ziva's heart swelled with pride, she immediately came to Tony's side and took his hands into hers. As tears continued to stream down her face, Ziva gasped "I do care for you Tony, with all of my heart. You and the rest of the team have done so much for me. I will always be forever grateful to you. But they came after my father Tony and now Jackie is dead because of me. I'm scared of what will happen next."

Tony gently cupped her face and said "Then let's be scared together. We're gonna get the assholes that killed Eli and Jackie no matter what. And I know that Leon does not hold any grudges against you Ziva. Both of you lost someone tonight. He wants revenge as much as you do. But right now tell me what it is that you want?"

"I want revenge Tony," Ziva replied as she continued to weep.

"Then you shall have it," said Tony as he gently wiped away her tears.

Then Tony slowly wrapped his arms around her and Ziva quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. As she continued to sob into his shoulder, Tony gently ran his fingers through her hair but maintained his grip around her. After what seemed like hours of immense grief they separated and brushed themselves off. Ziva swallowed and said "Thank you for always being there Tony,"

"That's what friends are for my ninja," said Tony.

Ziva smiled lightly and her eyes turned to the table, "I think the pizza is getting cold," she replied as she sat down.

"Think you're right," said Tony as he sat in the chair across from her. As they ate their food, they remained silent for the rest of the night. They had a long road in front of them, but they were glad that they weren't going to be alone to face the challenges that the next few days were going to throw at them. No matter what happened, Tony was going to kill for Ziva as much as she was going to kill for him.

_**Ahh Ziva how we miss thee! Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
